Prunella
Prunella is a member of the Dark Wings guild, although she's not mage. Thanks to her husband and his specific type of curse, she's immortal, and it's very helpful during battles. Her husband is the only person she lives for. Appearance Prunella is a tall and slim woman with big breasts and hourglass figure. She's got black hair. Formerly her eyes were blue, but they turned black, because of the curse her husband cast on her. She wears a simple, short and crimson dress showing most of her back, red high-heels and a white tie, which is noit very long. Her guild mark is on her left palm. Prue often decorates her body with many fair bracelets. Her hair is bound in a bun or not. Later she started to wear more special outfit, which is bulit only by many black ribbons. She also wears a very short striped coat and black high-heels. Prunella has got long tights, which looks very strange. The right leg is covered by a fishnet, the left leg is covered by a black material. Also she uses a crimson lipstick. She doesn't really use other cosmetics, she doesn't like them. Personality Prunella is a quite strange woman. She lives only for her husband and does whatever he wants her to do. She's even capable of killing someone when her husband wants to. She usually shows how much she cares about him. She often kisses him and serves him. When she talks to another person, she's calm, she doesn't show emotions. She's not angry or sad. She thinks magic is a bad thing, created only for killing and having fun. She would do anything to protect her husband. She often reads his poetry. Prunella doesn't really have any hobbies, she likes to serve her partner. She joined Dark Wings for him. She doesn't like her guildmates. She thinks they are too noisy and too happy. She often says sentences in foreign languages, so nobody can understand her. Magic and Abilities Superhuman abilities: Thank to the curse her husband cast on her, Prunella is a very powerful woman, although she doesn't use Magic. Her strength, agility and speed are highly enhanced. She can easily cause an earthquake, destroy a giant rock or resist the most powerful attacks. Thanks to her speed, she could easily defeat Racer or Mirajane's demon form Halphas. When she's running, some people cannot even see her or see only an approaching red point, but nothing else. She doesn't fight very often. She fights only to protect her husband. She likes showing Mages that magic is not the most powerful thing in the world. Immortality: Thanks to her husband, Prunella is immortal, which is very helpful during battles. She cannot be hurt and she cannot die. Nothing can kill her. She doesn't even need to dash attacks, because her body cannot be cut or punched, or even pinched. This ability has got two weaknesses. They both refer to Magic. She can be hurt or killed by Lost Magic or Curses users. That's why she screams and shivers when she sees a demon or a Dragon Slayer. The reason why is that her husband didn't know that there were still some users of these types of magic. He thought Lost Magic went "extinct". But there are still some users of these types of magic, that's why her partner doesn't want to let her fight very often. No magical potential: Thanks to the curse her husband cast on her, Prunella cannot use magic and she's very happy of it. She thinks magic was only created for killing and having fun and she hates it. She's very proud of her abilities. She often says he doesn't even need magic. The only reason she lives is her man, that's why she loves the situations when people cannot kill her. The Dark Wings guildmaster wasn't sure if she'd be a good warrior, but he let her join the guild. Synopsis #Fairy Tail: Cooldown *The Most Powerful Gather (debut) Trivia *Her appearance is based on Sharon, from Guilty Gear. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Articles in process Category:Human Category:Non-Mage